


Short shorts

by Xaviers_protege



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not necessarily fluff and angst together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviers_protege/pseuds/Xaviers_protege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabbles inspired by random pictures and gifs seen at various points throughout the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Knew Him

Pierce looked at her, his eyes assessing her every move – or rather, lack of – to determine how to proceed.

The asset’s own eyes were open, the blue orbs filled with faint recognition and confusion. Her head was tilted to the side slightly, as if trying to remember. Well, we couldn’t have that, now could we?

“Mission report.” He said to her, ordering her with as little words as possible. She should have given her report already.

“The man on the bridge…” She began. Pierce inwardly sighed. “I knew him.”


	2. Pain Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred/Arthur

Alfred’s eyes were wide as Arthur clutched onto his neck, his head pulled down to the other’s. The green eyed male sobbed silently, the occasional ‘help me’ escaping his bruised lips.

Alfred could do nothing. He was frozen in shock. What happened? He could feel the other pressing his mouth against Alfred’s own, but still, he was paralysed.

“Help me, Alfred.” Arthur begged. “Be my hero.”

“How?”

“Hurt me.”


	3. Sweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Arthur

There was an uncharacteristic giggle that escaped Arthur’s mouth as he twirled with Francis. He had never felt so free.

Francis smiled softly as the other’s display of relaxation. His English friend did not get out much to experience the pleasures of the world. It had been a long time since he had seen him smile.

The Frenchman breathed in deeply when Arthur leaned back, his leg practically wrapping round his waist. He couldn’t look away from the beautiful green eyes that were alight with joy and love and trust. Francis knew then, that he did not want this sweet moment to end.


	4. Intamacy On a Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Arthur

The two nations were silent, neither willing to break the moment of peace. Arthur lay in Francis’ arms, both of them half asleep, drifting between states of awareness. Francis gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s blonde hair, slowly massaging his head.

Suddenly, Arthur shivered. The Frenchman smirked at his partner as he as he ran his fingers up his spine and the Englishman breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of sex and wine.

This was his idea of a perfect Sunday.


	5. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Arthur

The 4th of July. It was a day of celebration for most – the freedom of America, alternatively known as Alfred’s birthday. Every year he held a party and no one was uninvited. Every year, Arthur failed to show up.

Francis sighed at his American friend’s ignorance. As everyone toasted to the independence of America, Arthur was drinking away his sorrow, still trying to work past the fact that his little brother abandoned him.

That was why, this year, he decided to visit the suffering nation. However, when he got to Arthur’s house, there were no lights on. Francis searched the large mansion, only succeeding when he heard a quiet whimper. Arthur was curled up on his bed, green eyes glassy in an attempt to not cry.

Francis smiled kindly. “Mon petit lapin.” He whispered gently.

“Please don’t leave me.”


	6. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan/Toris

Quiet pants filled the room as fingers softly caressed every inch of Toris’ body. He had grown to love these times with his master. It was a striking contrast to his usual behaviour. Ivan always seemed to focus on his lover’s pleasure in these rare moments of kindness.

“Toris.” Ivan’s voice was but a whisper in the air. He traced the faint scars lining the other’s pale shoulders. Gently, he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around Toris’ skinny neck. He pulled the smaller male to him so that they were back to chest.

“Master.” Ivan bit down lightly on Toris’ shoulder  who gasped. “Ivan.” Toris turned his head to look into Ivan’s violet eyes.

“My Toris.” He said back before claiming his lips in an uncharacteristic display of affection.


	7. Blood-Soaked and Leatherbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty/Moran

Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily after the rush of blood-lust that he had felt. The red liquid covered his arms and painted all the way up his neck, decorating his chin and cheek. His blonde hair had managed to remain untouched, much to the amusement of Jim.

The psychopath watched his tiger from the doorway, the sight of his bloodied pet causing the beginnings of arousal to stir within his body. He approached the blonde slowly, circling round to his front in the process. He grabbed the dog tags from around his tiger’s neck with his leather-clad hands and pulled roughly, pulling the blonde towards him.

“Sebby…” He sang, bringing his mouth to the junction between his pet’s neck and shoulder. He bit down, none too gently, causing his tiger to groan and bare his neck. Jim laughed and _pushed_.


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred/Toris

Everything was supposed to be okay. He rescued Toris; he’d taken him _away_ from that place, from that _country_. If only that was enough.

Alfred woke up happy. His arms were wrapped around the man he loved, who slept peacefully with his back against Alfred’s chest. Toris’ back was cold despite the blankets were pulled up and Alfred’s warm body heating him. The American frowned in confusion. He sat up slightly to check on his partner.

“Wake up, baby.” He shook the cold body lightly. There was no reaction. “Toris, please.” He pulled the blankets back to reveal bloodied bandages. “Fuck.” Alfred breathed. Toris’ skin was pale and _cold_ and Alfred didn’t know what to do. “Wake up! Please, Toris!” He tried to search for any sign of life, but everything had become a blur. He couldn’t focus and tears had started to build up in his eyes. “Toris…” He grabbed one of the skinny, porcelain hands. “ _Wake up._ ”

A finger moved…

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering turning one of these drabbles into a chaptered fic, but I don't know which one so if someone would let me know if they would like a proper story with plot and stuff based on one of these, let me know which one.


End file.
